


A Good Day

by Elivra



Series: Tender Nothings [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: aka Erwin Smith is a Madman.The Survey Corps has had one of its few victories and everyone lets loose in celebration.But what does it mean when the Commander himself "lets loose"? Levi finds out the hard way.Rated for swearing, no smut.This story can be read individually or as ordered chronologically inTender Nothings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is literally the only light/fluffy canon Eruri fic I have written, possibly the only one I'll ever write. Because, as we all know, Eruri is *p a i n* 
> 
> Totes plotless, but hopefully a fun read.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a good day.

The Survey Corps rarely had days like this. Days when they had something positive (mostly) to report to the centre. Days when the mood was light and even boisterous. Days that ended in rowdy trips to the Corps-sympathetic tavern where comrades were feted, pranks were pulled, drunken vows were made.

It was days like this one that made it bearable. Though he wasn't vocal about it, Levi felt as good about these days as the rest of them.

It was early Spring, still too cold for them to abandon their winter uniform. Erwin’s announcement of an Expedition had surprised everyone, Levi least of all, but still. He could imagine what the nobles in the Capital, what Nile and Pixis and Zackley in their warm, plush offices would have thought.  _ Erwin Smith is a madman _ .

And yet, his careful planning had paid off. Porto Provincio was one of the few “towns” in their country that was not a walled town. The countryside was otherwise littered with villages of varying sizes and shapes, but towns that were not walled were few and far between. Being close to Trost, Porto Provincio had flourished in the days Wall Maria had remained standing.

And now they had won it back. Erwin’s meticulous plan had a score of contingencies and counter-contingencies ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. In the end they had managed to accomplish what they had set out to do: clear Titans from the main thoroughfare, thus opening up their path to reclaim Wall Maria, and setting up a remote base there. To top all that, they had managed to recover a considerable amount of nonperishable goods from the abandoned markets. The merchants had been thrilled upon their return, the nobles had already begun to send formal congratulations and invitations to parties.

None of that compared, of course, to going out with the whole Corps to the Headless Titan and spending a rousing evening of drinks and fun.

Levi, for all his taciturn nature, approved of the night out. Victories like this were few and far between for the Corps, and the two soldiers they had lost that day (a shockingly low number) were toasted to and spoken of in fond remembrance.

“I wish that asshole Marcus were here so I could drink him under the bloody table!” Gelgar belched loudly at one point to the approving roar of his comrades.

“You're crazy if you think you could beat Marcus!” Someone yelled across the bar.

“He did know how to hold his liquor,” Gelgar relented fondly in the ensuing laughter.

“Tch. Indecent,” Levi grumbled from a faraway table and took a sip of his annoyingly bitter beer.

“Aww, let them have their fun, Leviiii,” Hange sang, wrapping her arm around him and pulling him close.

“Oi. Hands off.”

Hange only laughed obnoxiously and didn't appear to notice when Mike plucked her hand off Levi's shoulder. She was now too busy trying to figure out how her mug was empty so quickly.

“Go ask Moblit for a top up,” Mike suggested, upon which she took off across the bar with frightening speed, screaming for her assistant.

“Tch,” Levi sniffed again. “Of course she's not a quiet drunk.”

Mike chuckled. “Of course she isn't.”

“How pathetic.”

“I hear you don't get drunk at all?” Mike asked delicately. Levi stared at him. “Who told you that?”

“Hange did.”

“How the fuck does she know?”

“So it's true?” Mike shot him one of his peering glances. He could be scarily perceptive at times. Levi shrugged in response. “Who told her?”

There was only one person in the Corps who knew of his tolerance to alcohol, and he wanted to make sure.

“I don't think anyone told her. She just observed you.”

Levi watched her dance around a table, laughingly trying to snag a bottle of liquor that was being kept away from her on purpose. It was difficult to take Hange seriously like this, but Levi had known Hange long enough now to believe that Mike could be right.

“That is fucking freaky,” Levi said flatly. Mike simply laughed.

“Well, that's Hange.”

“Yeah.”

Through all this, Erwin had somehow managed to maintain his composure. He was drinking at every table, smiling and laughing with several soldiers, veterans and newbies alike, but he never descended into frivolity. Levi was lowkey impressed.

“He's always been like that,” Mike mumbled.

Levi started. “What?”

Mike nodded. “Erwin. Even as a Trainee he could hold his drink. Pissed Nile off to no end.” He chuckled. “You could only tell he was drunk just before he went to bed -the way he just collapsed. I used to say he fell asleep like a Titan did.”

“Funny.”

“Of course we thought so. We hadn't seen Titans yet, had we.” Mike took a large gulp of his drink, and, after a small pause, smirked. “You know the really funny thing? Titans do fall like he does.”

Levi couldn't hold in the snort. “What?”

Mike was chuckling again. “Yeah, when you slice off their napes it's like dolls, right? Like puppets without strings? Erwin does that.”

“Talking about me?”

In noisy bar, neither of them had noticed Erwin approach them. Levi chose not to reply, so Mike said easily, “I was just telling him about our cadet days, Erwin.”

“Oh my,” Erwin smiled. “Should I be worried?” Levi, at whom the smile was directed, simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don't know, Erwin. Unless there are any drunken shenanigans you're keeping from us.” Mike countered.

Erwin raised his palms graciously. “I'm an open book.”

Mike burst out laughing and even Levi smirked. “And I'm the King's nephew!” Mike chortled and turned to Levi. “Any ridiculous statement you'd like to make?”

Levi shrugged. “I think Erwin wins this game.”

“The two of you are terribly mean to me,” Erwin grinned, finishing his drink. Then, he slammed his glass down rather loudly and stated, “I think I'm going to call it a night. It's been a long day.”

As one, the three of them turned around to look at the soldiers. Gelgar and Nanaba were leading a large group of soldiers in an emotional ballad that filled the bar, to which three couples were dancing a far too cheerful jig. Elsewhere, Hange was playing some sort of drinking game with her squad. Everyone else was talking loudly, laughing.

“They'll come when they're ready,” Erwin sighed, still smiling.

Levi slipped off his chair. “I'm coming too.”

Mike shrugged. “I'll stay.”

They gathered their coats, said their good nights and separated.

Once outside, Levi took a deep breath of the cold air.

“Tired?” Erwin asked him.

“Bored, actually.”

“Yes, I imagine it must be quite tedious to have to experience that sober.”

“No shit.”

Erwin laughed lightly. “You still like it a little; admit it.”

Levi shrugged. “It's nice to see them happy.”

Erwin sighed again. “That it is.”

Levi glanced at him, at the smile that refused to leave his face, at the twinkle in his eyes that was almost never there.

“You seem happy, too.”

“I am,” Erwin agreed, his smile widening. “Today has been… satisfactory.”

“Satisfactory,” Levi repeated. “Wow, calm down there a little.”

Erwin laughed that light laugh again. “You know what I mean.”

“... Yeah.”

“Say, I have an idea.” Erwin paused abruptly when they reached the HQ gates. He glanced at Levi speculatively. “Are you turning in for the night?”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *gasp* What does Erwin have in mind??? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Two more chapters left. Until then, let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the appreciation guys! Here's chapter 2...
> 
> Happy reading!

“It's beautiful, isn't it?”

Levi leaned back on his palms. “Yeah,” he muttered.

It was undeniable, Trost in the moonlight was breathtaking. It was like a sudden calm hush had taken over the city and made the place surreally still, like a painting. And the view from the top of the Wall made it that much better.

Erwin fidgeted a little and the clanking of his gear was loud in Levi's ears. He had been the most surprising aspect of that night. His good humour had stayed, and instead of heading to bed, he had convinced Levi to sneak his gear out and join him on a promenade on the Wall. Levi had only agreed because he wanted to make sure Erwin didn't do anything stupid in his state, but now he found himself glad he had come along.

“It's not too cold for you, I hope,” Erwin murmured presently, mimicking Levi's pose and leaning back.

“I'm used to the cold more than the heat anyway.”

Erwin nodded knowingly. “The Underground  _ was _ cold, but this is more so than you're used to.”

“It's not my first winter above ground, Erwin.”

“I know, I know,” Erwin conceded. “I've never asked, but I've been curious -how difficult was it for you to adjust to the seasons up here?”

Levi snorted softly. “We had seasons, too, you know.”

“Really?” Erwin’s eyes were like lanterns in the dark.

Levi shrugged. “The surface isn't -wasn't completely closed up to us. Just inaccessible. When it was hot outside, it got hot inside. People used to take to sleeping in their basements. When it rained outside, it was damp everywhere for us, and there was this really strong smell, you know that smell when it rains-”

“Petrichor,” Erwin whispered softly.

“Hmm?”

“The smell of dust and soil after rain is called Petrichor.”

“Huh.” Levi wrinkled his nose. “Bit pretentious.”

Erwin laughed. “I suppose.”

“So yeah, there was this ‘petrichor’ smell everywhere. And in the winter, it got really, really cold. The chill would come from the outside but there was no sun to warm up us back up, so it just kept getting colder and colder. There was no Spring for us; it was only when it got hot outside that we finally started to warm up.”

There was silence for a moment. “So no,” Levi finished abruptly. “It wasn't difficult to adjust to the weather here. And I can take the cold.”

“Fascinating.” He sounded sincere, but Levi scoffed.

“You're full of shit.”

“What?” Erwin laughed. “Why?”

“What's so fascinating about my dumb Underground life?”

“Everything about you is fascinating, Levi.”

“Tch.” A sudden shiver ran through him and he stood up abruptly. “Let's walk for a bit.”

Erwin stood too, slowly, the only sign that he was not quite sober. “Alright.”

They walked slowly, silently, side-by-side and looking over either edge of the Wall. It was companionable, the silence, and Levi let his thoughts drift idly as his gaze moved past one tiny house to the next.

At length, it was Erwin who broke the silence with a soft sigh. “It's a pity.”

“Mm?”

Erwin stopped walking abruptly and Levi had to take a step back. “What?” He asked again. Erwin had his eyes fixed on the other side of the Wall, the side that wasn't humanity's territory anymore.

“That we lost all this.”

Levi huffed, and his breath came out in a white cloud. “Yeah.”

“Did you get to explore this area much before the Fall?”

Levi shrugged. “Not really.”

“I thought not,” Erwin said softly. Then, he pointed at a particular spot. “You see that grove of trees? Shaped like a horseshoe? There was a lovely teashop there. I wanted to show it to you someday.”

Levi squirmed, his scarf suddenly feeling too tight. “Oh.”

“Yes,” Erwin continued blithely, “they had quite a selection of blends. Astounding for a teashop outside the Capital. And it was a quiet, cosy little place.” A small sigh. “I think you would have liked it.”

“I'll take your word for it,” Levi mumbled. He had a sudden, inexplicable urge to turn around and go right back to HQ.

“It was…” Erwin's voice petered away. Levi had pointedly looked away from his Commander for a while, so when he looked at him again in the sudden silence, he was surprised to see Erwin's eyes wide and gleaming, his lips quirked in a cocky half-smile. It was an expression Levi had become familiar with over the years: an expression of defiance, of exhilaration, of coming out on top in the face of great odds. It was one of his more dangerous looks, and Levi felt himself perk up in anticipation.

“What?”

“Levi,” Erwin breathed, and his eyes now seemed to glow with a light of their own, “have you stocked your blades with you?”

His heart began to race. “Why?”

Erwin didn't answer for a moment; then he directed the full force of his gaze onto him, mouth twisted in excitement. “Let's go get you some tea.”

Absolute silence descended upon them; there was barely even any wind to soften the harshness of it.

Then - “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“It’s nighttime, and I don't see any Titans in our path. If it's just the two of us we should be able to slip down there and back up without anyone noticing.” His manic eyes belied his calm tone.

“You're fucking crazy.”

“It makes sense.”

“That's it. We're going back to base now.”

Levi turned around and started to walk away, when his arm was held in a strong, unyielding grip. It was the strength that Erwin rarely showed outside of expeditions, the grip that Levi viscerally remembered on his wrist, holding back his knife, forcing him into submission in the darkness of an Underground alley.

Erwin’s voice was as smooth as ever. “I'm going either way.”

Levi whipped around so suddenly Erwin had to take a reflexive step back, loosening his hold on Levi's arm. “You think I can't stop you? You think I care how I do it?”

“I think you do.”

“Fuck you,” Levi spat. “You're fucking  _ disgusting _ . Commander of the fucking Corps and you get yourself piss-drunk and try to go do dumb shit.” He yanked his arm away. “Fucking  _ pathetic _ .”

Erwin seemed distinctly unruffled. “I have my blades, too. We can do it, Levi. It'll take us twenty minutes, at the most. Just twenty minutes, and we'll have some excellent tea-”

Levi stomped forward, grabbed Erwin's bolo tie and yanked him down until their faces were inches apart. “I don't  _ want _ the fucking tea,” he snarled.

Erwin, the sick bastard, was  _ still _ smiling. “I won't get hurt, Levi,” he said softly, his warm breath misting in Levi's face, “not with you around.”

Anything he had to say to that was lost when Levi realised he had never seen Erwin's eyes this close. Even in the moonlight they shone a bright, cool blue, and for the first time Levi could see the flecks of grey in them, lending so much depth to them that they looked like bottomless pools you could easily fall into if you weren't careful.

Then Levi remembered he had already drowned in those eyes a long, long, time ago.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Erwin's lips twitched and his brilliant blue gaze slipped past Levi's own hard eyes, down the bridge of his nose, further down onto-

Levi pushed him away so abruptly it was a wonder Erwin didn't stumble. Every inch of him seemed to tingle with some unnamed energy as he mumbled, “Fine. Let's go get that goddamned tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You can cut the tension with a goddamned blade, amirite? 
> 
> Also, Erwin bring completely unsubtle was such a delight to write!
> 
> I am totally making these two idiots more and more expressive in every story I write. I hope I haven't crossed a line and they're not too OOC, because this is still in the canon setting after all.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the final chapter. And thanks a lot for the appreciation!
> 
> Happy reading!

The most frightening thing was, Levi mused, Erwin's incredible self-control. He seemed as cold and as emotionless as he did on any expedition. The only difference was, of course, that it was just the two of them this time, and that what they were doing was illegal in so many ways they could be punishable by death. As they swung between rooftops as silently as possible, Levi remembered how he had reasoned to himself that he was joining Erwin on his “stroll” in order to keep him from doing something stupid.

What a fucking joke.

They used their gear more confidently the farther they got from the Wall, but remained cautious in the extreme -Titans slept at night, but the logical assumption was they could be woken up, too.

Still, they encountered nothing worse than a stray cat or two, and they finally reached the little cottage in the clearing next to the horseshoe-shaped grove. The door was unlocked, and they simply walked in.

The smell of dust and decay was what hit Levi's senses first and the thought of drinking tea that came from this place almost made him gag. They silently cased the house, in case some 3 metre class monsters had had ideas, but found nothing. When they met back in the first room with the darkened counter, Erwin sheathed his blades and murmured, “I would suggest going for the stronger blends. Tea doesn't rot, only loses its flavour.”

Levi huffed and vaulted silently over the counter to go to the back. This was the room with the least clutter; everywhere else the house had obvious signs of a hurried departure. The musty smell of dust and mould, however, was much stronger, and even Erwin frowned when he joined him.

“That's not a good sign,” Erwin muttered.

“No shit.” They were the first words Levi had spoken in a while.

“But I think…” Erwin paused and his face brightened. “If you could move a bit, Levi.”

Levi stepped aside, already uncomfortable enough in the small pantry with the dark cubbyholes that smelled funny, without having to sidle closer to his Commander. But then he saw Erwin brush some dust off the floor to reveal a plain iron hoop (he'd have to remind him later to clean his fucking gloves), clearly the doorknob of an entrance to a cellar of some sort. Erwin pulled the square door open effortlessly, but the loud creak of the rusty hinges gave them both pause. For two long minutes, they froze and listened intently.

When there was no sign of any movement, Erwin let the door fall back gently. Then he paused, as if struck by a sudden thought. “Ah.” He looked up at Levi, and though it was too dark to tell for sure, Levi knew he looked sheepish. “We need light.”

“We're not lighting a fucking torch.”

“Of course not. Perhaps a candle…” Erwin strode out purposefully before Levi could stop him. Sighing quietly and biting back the urge to snap at Erwin to fucking keep it together, Levi lowered himself onto his haunches and peered inside the black entrance. He had seen his share of dark cellars and basements and wasn't scared of them.

So, without hesitation, he jumped right in.

He fired his triggers in the very next second and his anchors caught on the little room’s ceiling beams, holding him up before he could fall too far. At the hiss of the gear, though, Levi heard hurried footsteps and a sudden distressed whisper, “Levi?”

“Down here,” he said quietly, blinking to adjust his vision. He was starting to make out various smudges in the darkness that would soon turn into identifiable shapes. He did not account, however, for Erwin's state of mind.

He felt one of his wires vibrate as Erwin grasped it and called out, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Tch. I'm fine, let go, for fuck's sake.” The wire's tautness eased as Erwin let go of the wire. “Sorry,” his murmur echoed down, sheepish again. “Do you see anything?”

Levi blinked again and focused in the darkness. Soon, he could make out the vague silhouettes of crates and shelves that gave him a rough estimate of where the floor was.

“Yeah.” Levi muttered. “It's not very far down. Ten, twelve feet at the most. I'm letting go.”

“Are you sure?”

Levi responded by disengaging his anchors and landing nimbly on the balls of his feet, balancing himself by rolling forward and leaning on his palms.

Erwin blurted another anxious question. “Are you alright?”

Levi sighed. “Just come down here and see for yourself.”

Erwin complied immediately; in the next second, he had landed on the cellar floor almost as noiselessly as Levi. Almost, but not quite.

“See?” Levi said, belligerently. “Nothing to be scared of.”

Erwin’s quiet chuckle echoed in the little cellar. “You're laughing at me, aren't you.”

Levi took careful paces as he darted quick glances at the contents of the room. “Oh no, we're  _ way _ past laughing now.”

There was a muffled  _ clink _ and an unexpected flash, and when Levi whipped around, Erwin was holding aloft a newly-lit candle, his smile so bright the little candle flame could as well have been a roaring bonfire.

“I stand by what I said,” Erwin said softly, “you're terribly mean to me.”

“Tch. Focus, Erwin.” Levi turned away irritably, trying to ignore the warmth slowly spreading through him, as though Erwin's smile itself was radiating heat.

“I am,” Erwin's deep voice rumbled right behind him - _ too close _ -and then Erwin was leaning over his shoulder, stretching an arm to point at the shelves right in front of Levi. “This is it.”

Ignoring his erratic heartbeat, Levi stepped forward and read some labels off the shelves. He finally recognised a particular blend, and pulled out the dusty tin box from its place. The lid was tightly shut, and when Levi pried it open, the aroma that burst out was heady enough to wrangle an incredulous laugh from him. “It smells fucking amazing.”

“That it does,” Erwin agreed, still too close behind him. “Go on, take your pick. I'll find us something to carry it in.” Thankfully he moved away, and Levi let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

Levi quickly decided on four tins of tea leaves, which Erwin efficiently wrapped up in what looked like old tablecloths. When they were done strapping the makeshift bundles onto their backs, they took off without a backward glance.

Once more emotional Erwin was gone, replaced by the cool and collected soldier. Prudently, he let Levi lead again and followed in his wake, so it was all a question of using the gear properly, which most soldiers in the Corps could do in their sleep.

When Levi finally set foot on top of the Wall again, he felt lighter, as if he had been carrying a heavy weight around for the past half hour. He let out a discreet sigh of relief. They had made it back. It was over.

Erwin, who landed exactly two seconds after him, was more exuberant. His emotionless mask seemed to crack and shatter, and a brilliant smile broke through. Holstering his triggers, he walked up to Levi, and before he could see it coming, caught him in a tight, sweeping hug.

“We did it!” Erwin breathed a little laugh in Levi's ear, who, though he was straining up on his toes, was frozen stiff. Erwin was as warm as a furnace which would have been nice in the cold breeze, if it weren't for the fact that Levi's insides seemed to be on fire, from his flushing cheeks and his twisting gut, to the tingling ends of his fingers and toes.

Erwin let him go soon enough and continued to beam down at him, radiant as the sun. Levi felt his breath hitch, and after a long moment of agonising control, managed to mutter, “Come on, old man. Enough adventuring.”

A light chuckle escaped Erwin. “Yes, I think I've put you through enough for one night.”

A snort, “Asshole.” And before he could change his mind, he slipped his gloved hand into Erwin's and led him to the other edge. “Let's go.”

*

Levi never slept as much as the rest of humanity, so he was often the earliest one to rise. The morning after their drunken shenanigans was no different when he woke up, and he prepared himself for the day with relish, already planning certain activities to his satisfaction.

It all went according to plan, at least to begin with. He had predicted correctly the extent of the mess in Hange's room, so when he slammed it open forcibly enough, he managed to knock over a crate full of prototype snare hooks. He then gave a perfect deadpan “Oops. Wrong door.” in the face of Hange's outraged “ _ Owwwww _ !” and slammed the door shut with equal force. Next door, he quietly hauled a tub of cold well water next to the foot of Moblit’s bed, waiting for him to set his feet down.

Moving further down the corridor, he knocked on another door, opened it and placed a crateful of freshly tanned saddle leather. A tousled blond head shot up from under the covers, sniffing madly, and Levi explained without greeting, “As requested, the samples to determine the good from the bad.” He closed the door to Mike's furious grumbling, making out a “fucking gremlin” amongst the low growls that brought the corners of his lips up.

Then he roused the newest recruits into frenzied training, directing them to the section of the grounds closest to the barracks so they could practise sparring with their bayonets. The loud clanks of metal yielded results soon enough. Gelgar, almost unrecognisable without his gelled hairstyle, opened his windows just to squint at Levi in the pale early morning sunlight and flip him off.

Feeling especially cheerful from all his endeavours, Levi headed for the kitchens and busied himself in setting a tray. Then, catching himself from whistling a tune, he made his way down one of the most familiar corridors of the castle.

He opened the door without knocking and slipped inside back first. And so, he stopped abruptly when he turned around to see his Commander already in the process of lacing his boots.

“You're up,” he said flatly.

Erwin looked up at him and gave him the usual nod. “Good morning, Captain.” A pause. “You seem to be in a good mood today.”

There was another small pause. Then, Levi strode forward and said gruffly, “I brought tea.”

“How thoughtful of you.” Erwin finished with his boots and watched him settle the tray on a small round table. “There's only one cup there.”

“Yeah.”

“You're not drinking it?”

“It's for me.”

Erwin stared at him, his face inscrutable. “Are you telling me you brought that tea here just so I could watch you drink it?”

Levi, who had envisioned shaking up a hungover Commander as the peak of his morning entertainment, huffed and dragged over a chair to the table. Erwin sat in the chair already present and watched him, as stoic as ever, and yet…

Was that a damn  _ smile _ ?

“Tch.” Conceding defeat, Levi produced the other teacup he had stashed in his pocket, wiped it with a napkin for good measure, and set it on the tray. They were silent as he poured, and they were silent as they took their first few sips of the brew.

“Mm,” Erwin broke the silence appreciatively. “Is this bergamot?”

Levi countered with a question of his own. “Were you even drunk last night?”

Yes, there was no mistaking it. It was  _ definitely _ a smile.

“This is really good tea, where did you get it?” Erwin asked him innocently.

“Asshole,” Levi snapped, hiding a smirk of his own in his teacup.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaand that's it! Hopefully the story ended well enough, I wasn't really sure how to do it, it being plotless and all.
> 
> I suspect Erwin is terribly OOC in this chapter. However, there still remains the unanswered question: was he really drunk? Or wasn't he? All I can say is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I also have this headcanon that Levi is an absolute asshole to his hungover friends. There's always one of those in every friends group, isn't there?
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought of the story, and thanks for reading!


End file.
